Charlie Bone Meets Harry Potter: Hilarity Begins
by Laurien1
Summary: This is ridiculous. It's just for fun and I enjoy writing it. The plot is very unimportant but I think it's funny and I guess there will be something important eventually...maybe. lol Much hilariousness and chaos, I think. Mwahaha!
1. What's on his forehead?

**Author's Note:**

**This is going to be terrible yet funny. I have a story that I care about for Harry Potter if you're looking for something with plot. If not, this is good for you! I'll try to be as funy as possible because that's all it is. Sexual inuendos, crazy antics, it should be a hoot! Read on!**

**I don't own Charlie Bone or Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

Charlie Bone sighed as he stared out the window of his dorm room at Bloors Academy. He was quickly joined by Gabriel Silk, Billy Raven (a/n he's good in this), and Fidelio Gunn who in turn sighed loudly. Soon, the entire room was waiting at the window, sighing.

"Could this place get a little more BORING?" cried Charlie.

"Hell no!" "It's terrible!" "Someone kill me now, damn it!!" cried the various boys that Charlie slept in the room with each week.

"This basically sucks. Doesn't anyone have ANYTHING to do?" Billy Raven was usually used to being bored but now that there were people around since the new school year just started yesterday, he was going out of his mind.

"We could play spin the bottle..." everyone turned and stared at Gabriel.

"Um, one problem, Gabe. We don't got no GIRLS!!" another boy named Spencer yelled.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course. Because we totally need girls to play a kissing game. 'Cause, you know, only gay guys kiss eachother..."

"Riiigght. You're weird."

"Wait!" yelled Charlie, Gabriel perked up. "A car is pulling up!" Gabriel sulked again. At Charlie's remark all the guys turned their attention back to the wondow, transfixed upon it.

"Who's that guy getting out?"

"And what's on his forehead?"

"Is he cute?" Everyone stared at Gabriel again. "Just curious, Olivia would want to know..."

"Yeah, I guess he is...Make sure you let her know."

Gabriel got up and joined them at the window. "Yep, I'll tell her."

"Shh! I can't watch with you talking!" Billy yelled.

The strange boy with the thing on his forehead was greeted at the door by Dr. Bloor who looked like he just wanted to leave. Down at the front doors, Dr Bloor was talking to the boy.

"Just who are you? And what's that on your forehead?"

"That's a scar. You wanna make something of it?" The boy smiled mischieviously at Dr. Bloor who now looked like he'd been slapped in the face,

"Well," he said threateningly, "Just who do you think you are? Speaking to me like that!" his face got red.

"Harry Potter's what they call me." he smiled again, wondering how far he could push the red-faced man.

"Well, 'Harry Potter', do you have a reason as to why you're standing at the door of my academy?"

"I'm new. Just moved in this weekend in town and I heard this was the school for weird kids so I figured I'd fit right in."

Dr. Bloor looked shocked that Harry thought he could just walts up and enroll in the most prestigious school around but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt due to his pure ballsiness.

"Fine then, follow me and I'll explain the rules and regulations to you."

They continued walking through the school while Dr. Bloor gave him the info. They had an argument over what group he would be in (drama, art, or music), Harry wanted to be in drama but Dr. Bloor knew there was an open bed in a music dorm and was too tired to find him a more suitable location, therefore, music it was.

Meanwhile, back up in Charlie's dorm, the boys had been trying to sneak some girls up, unsuccessfully, in order to play spin the bottle, Gabriel seemed very unenthusiastic throughout the whole affair.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? )**


	2. Bloody Hell!

**Author's Note:**

**I got a bundle of hits but I'd like to know what you think. It doesn't have to be long, just a smiley face or something would be nice.**

**I don't own Charlie Bone or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

It was late at night and Charlie and the rest of his room were asleep when someone turned the light on.

"Ah!" "Friggen a! Shut off the light!" "It's like needles in my eyes!"

All the boys quickly threw their blankets up over their eyes in a futile attempt to achieve darkness, until they were forced to look up when Matron's voice filled the cold room.

"Boys! Wake up! New boy, be nice to him!" then she slammed the door, leaving the new kid standing there awkwardly.

"Um, hey?"

The boys finally looked up. "Hey it's the kid with the thing on his forehead!" yelled Spencer.

Harry's face got red. "It's a scar. You wanna make something of it butt-wipe?"

"Maybe I do Scar face!"

"Then do it!

"Spencer! Come on! We don't even know his name yet. Wait until you get to know him before you kick his arse." A few of the guys laughed but they were too tired for enthusiasm. "Well then, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry," Charlie said, "that's the empty bed, you're next to Gabriel." he looked at Gabriel who gave a feeble wave and winked at him. He looekd at him strangely and shrugged his shoulders. He went over to the bed, threw his suitcase down and flopped onto it tiredly.

"Hey new kid! Go turn off the light!" Billy yelled. Harry pretended to be asleep. "Stupid! Light! NOW!" Harry grunted and started fake-snoring very, very badly. "Ugh! Well _I'm_ not gonna do it!" He waited for the fake snoring to stop and Harry to turn off the light but he didn't stop or move. It went on for about 20 minutes.

"You guys are such friggen babies sometimes! Jeeze!!" Then Charlie got up and turned off the light. "ARGH!! Fidelio, pick up your folders!" Charlie tripped on them while heading back to his bed. Fidelio started fake-snoring as well. Charlie grumbled and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Charlie woke up but felt as though he'd only slept for an hour. He scowled at the world and began dressing.All the guys were dressed and up but Harry.

"Should we wake him up? It is his first day..." said Fidelio.

"Um, how about...No." Billy snickered.

"Billy's right Fidelio, lets have some fun with him." said Charlie mischeiviously.

"Yeah!" "Let's just go without him." "Ha ha ha!" chortled the other guys.

"No, wait. I've got a better idea." Gabriel giggled girlishly and took Harry's suitcase. "Let's take all his clothes."

"Ha, yeah. Good one, Gabe." said Spencer.

"You take his suitcase and I'll take care of the clothes he's got on..." Gabriel passed off the suitcase to Charlie.

"Alright, we'll meet you later." Everyone but Gabriel left the room laughing while Gabriel sat on his bed waiting and drinking a bottle of water. He waited a few minutes, just watching and drinking water until the bottle was empty, then he went to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile**

"Charlie, don't you think you guys are being a little mean to him?" asked Fidelio during assembly.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Always the goody-two-shoes, huh, Fido?"

"Shut up, Charlie." Then they continued on with a very boring class.

**Back At The Dorm**

Gabriel came back from the bathroom with a cup of yellow liquid. He looked at Harry, then at the cup. Just as he was about to pour it over the sleeping Harry he had a thought. "If he sees me, he'll know I did it." He opened a drawer and took out a black ski mask, which he put on. "Here goes nothing...AHLALALALA!!!" He dumped the cup on Harry's mid-area, spilling on his shirt and pants and kept screaming, "SHALALALALALA!!!!" Harry sat up and started screaming even louder than Gabriel.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!!!" He looked around frantically and stood up. Gabriel had just run out of the room but then he stuck his masked head back in at the infuriated Harry.

"Not crap," he said smartly, "but you're close." He ran off laughing down the corridor.

Author's Note:

Diiiiiiirty. Sorry if you don't like the P.O.V. changing so much but it's sort of neccessary.


	3. Bathroom Stuff

**Author's Note:**

**How was the last chapter? Good? Bad? Craptastic? Let me know, kay?**

Chapter 3

Charlie and Fidelio were sitting in assembly talking.

"I'm serious, Fidelio. You're wrong." Charlie said affirmatively.

Fidelio gave him a harsh look. "How can you even say that, Charlie? everyone here knows damn well that I'm right."

"No, Fidelio. 'Wrong' means not right, and that's what you are."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are flippin' too!"

"Am freakin' NOT!" Fidelio raised up his hand.

"Hit me, Fido! Go on, do it! You'll still. Be. _Wrong_."

"ARGH!!!!" Fidelio jumped on Charlie and the music that had been playing up front on stage stopped and everyone turned and stared at the quarreling boys. Charlie was slapping Fidelio and Fidelio was biting Charlie's neck. Just then, they heard loud, indistinct screaming coming from upstairs and then a few moments later Gabriel ran in smirking and holding a ski mask and an empty cup. Charlie and Fidelio stopped fighting and looked at Gabriel who winked and sat down. They began laughing histarically and took their seats next to him.

"What, pray tell, do you boys think you're doing!? Go wait in the hall imediately!" yelled a random teacher.

Charlie and Fidelio got up, still laughing their heads off, and walked outside.

"And you too, boy! Tardiness is unacceptable!"

Gabriel got up and followed them out, chortling.

"Tell us, Gabriel. What'd you do to him?" Charlie looked very eager to hear a good story.

"You really wanna know?" he teased.

"YES!" Charlie and Fidelio chorused.

"I poured...bathroom stuff on his shirt and pants!" he laughed.

"Bathroom stuff?" Fidelio inquired.

"Yeah, you know...Bathroom stuff." he motioned downwards.

"Wha?--OH!! HA!!!" The three boys's laughter filled the halls as they ignored the no talking rule.

"Ah, good one, Gabe." Charlie gave him a high five.

"Yeah, thanks. But why were you guys fighting?"

"Oh, that. Well Fidelio," Charlie gave him a disapproving grimace, "thinks that Pepsi is better than Coca Cola but everyone knows that Coke is WAY better."

"No, Charlie! Pepsi distroys Coke! Coke can go die!" The two boys locked stares menacingly.

"Well then, let's let Gabriel decide!" said Charlie.

"Fine! Gabriel, would you prefer a sweet delicous refreshing Pepsi or a nasty disgusting vomit-flavored Coke?"

"Disgusting?!" cried Charlie. "Take it back, Gunn! Take it back, damn you!"

"NEVER!!!!!"

The two boys lunged at eachother and began thrashing around on the floor, Gabriel smiled and did nothing to stop them for a few minutes. "Actually," the two boys looked at Gabriel once again. "Mountain Dew is better than everything, so can you just stop fighting now?"

Charlie and Fidelio glared at eachother once more, then Charlie stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I agree with that."

"Me too." then they shook hands. "But Code Red Mountain Dew is better than the original."

Charlie was about to retort when a very flustered looking Harry Potter came down the stairs in a blue cloak that was buttoned all the way up. Charlie laughed. "Hey, Potter. Aren't you going to be a bit warm with your cloak buttoned up like that?"

Harry glared hatefully at Charlie even thought he knew it wasn't he who has done it to him.

"Yeah," said Gabriel, "Maybe you should just unbutton it." He reached out to pull a side the cloak when Harry slapped his hand away.

"Sod off." he grumbled, his face growing redder by the second.

"Whatever, Potter. You've missed assembly, you might as well just go to your next class." Fidelio didn't like being mean but wanted to be accepted. It was bad enough being the only one of his friends that wasn't endowed, he didn't need to be the compasionate weirdo as well. "Do you know how to get there?"

Harry eyed him suspicously, wondering if this would be another prank. 'Who's side is this kid on?' he thought. "I can find it myself and I don't need help from you freaks." he looked at Gabriel and saw the mask in his hand but controlled himself for now.

Charlie was gonna say something when assembly let out. The hall was quickly being filled with silent students so he turned and walked away, not wantind detention so soon in the year.

Harry took a chance and looked at Fidelio questioningly before they walked away. Fidelio pointed at the wall where a 'NO TALKING IN THE HALLS' sign was tacked up. He nodded and waited for them to leave. He started follwing them once the were far enough not to notice him. He had planned on walking with his room mates to class but that door had closed for now so he decided to just follow them all day. As he walked peopel stared and laughed at his visible bare legs and and buttoned up cloak and he muttered to himself as he walked. "Trust me, Gabriel, I am the wrong person to have messed with." and he moved his hand to his pocket where he had a wand tucked away, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

**Duh duh DUM! Oooo. What's going to happen? Not even I know that. What do you think?**


	4. The Human Pop Tart

**Hey there, I'd like to thank the fabulous peeps who reviewed my story. It makes me smile! I'd especially like to thank Joel (anonymous) for the ideas that you put in your's and the word 'fruity'. I might just use one. (smiley face)! I'm trying to think of a good plot line, something will come. Oh, and just so you know, there will not be any of the usual slash in this. If anyone from Hogwarts happens to come for a visit they will not date anyone from Hogwarts, same goes for Bloors...maybe...mwahahaha!**

**P.S. Gabriel's sexuality will be discovered soon but just so you know, I have nothing against gay people but I can not control the feelings of those at Bloors, even though as of this point I don't know what they'll be saying.**

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the 'bathroom stuff' incident and so far, no more pranks had been pulled over Harry's head. In fact, some of the guys had even started being his friends. Fidelio was mostly nice and Billy was civil and even Spencer had managed to pull his underwear out of his butt and be pleasant. Harry and Charlie, however were at eachother's throats 24/7 and he wouldn't even speak to Gabriel friggen Silk.

Harry spent most nights trying to think of ways to get back at the fruity boy he was forced to sleep near. 'I could always just do some simple hex and embarrass him, but is that enough?' he thought. 'Yes, yes it is.'

"Heh heh heh." Harry began to giggle maniacally, "Ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha! MWAHAHAHA!!"

"Harry! Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry! Cough cough, just choking on, erm, the air!" he coughed fakily a few more times.

Billy sat up in bed and stared at him crazily, "Well go and get a drink of water to wash it down!--wait, air? What the hell, Harry?! Go to sleep!"

"Sorry, sorry." Harry said and snuggled back into his covers. "Mwahahahaha..." he whispered.

The Next Day

Some how Charlie had managed to sleep through Harry's air-choke and felt like he was going to have a great day, until Fidelio came over at lunch with Harry Potter beside him.

"Hey, Fido...Potter." Fidelio rolled his eyes at Charlie and sat down next to him, Harry sat on Fidelio's other side.

"Where's Gabriel?" Fidelio asked.

Harry's eye twitched when he heard his name and he put his hand on his wand, fighting the urge to laugh maniacally again.

"Don't know." Charlie said blandly, "Probably with the girls."

"He doesn't seem like much of a ladies man..." Harry put in quietly.

Fidelio and Charlie exchanged amused glances and let out a few giggles.

"Trust us, Harry." said Fidelio, "Gabriel is way too-"

"Effeminate? Un-manly? Fruity? GAY?" said Charlie loudly, a few people turned their heads.

"Charlie!" yelled Fidelio.

"What's wrong? All he said was 'gay'." said Harry, confused.

"Nothing, it's just...We promised Gabriel we'd stop questioning his sexual preferences."

"That doesn't mean we can't assume it behind his back." Fidelio rolled his eyes at Billy who had just sat down across from them. "We are talking about Gabriel's fruitiness, right?"

"Yeah, I don't really know him that well," Harry's eye twitched again. "but he does seem sort of...you know."

Charlie looked at him as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be agreeing with the likes of Harry Potter but then gave him a nod that seemed to mean 'truce'. Harry nodded back.

"I'm not gonna lie," said Charlie. "our mousy-haired endowed friend is fruitier than a Pop Tart." They all laughed cheerily but Harry, yet again, looked confused.

"Endowed?" he asked. Just as Charlie opened his mouth a plate of what appeared to be meatloaf came flying down on his head.  
Charlie shot around to see who did it. It was, of course, Gabriel, who had just managed to walk in on an awkward conversation. He looked furiously at Charlie.

"So?! A Pop Tart, am I?! Is that what you think?! Gabriel Silk: The Human Pop Tart!" he screamed.

"Gabriel, please, it's just that you've been acting so--"

"Fruity." Harry piped in, smirking at Gabriel.

"Yes, yes, that-- lately. We really don't care if you're gay, Gabe. We'd just like to know."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE TO DISCUSS MY SEXUALITY, FIDELIO!" Fidelio shrunk down in his seat as Gabriel stormed at him.

Harry took the silent moment in the cafeteria as an opportunity, perhaps he wouldn't have to use magic after all. "Whatever you say, **GAY**-briel." with extra emphasis on 'gay'. Gabriel went red in the face and the entire room burst into laughter. Charlie and Fidelio tried to hold it back but Billy couldn't resist the giggles inside him.

"ARGH!" Gabriel threw his hands up in the air and left the cafeteria. He stormed upstairs to his dorm and locked the door.

Back at the cafeteria, people had already forgotten the incident and were going about talking for the last few minutes of lunch. Suddenly, Harry remembered that word that he didn't understand.

"Hey, what did you guys mean when you called him endowed?" Harry asked what seemed to be a normal question but Charlie, Billy, and Fidelio exchanged smirks. Harry just looked confused and interested.

"Sorry, forgot how new you are to Bloor's for a minute. So, most of the people that come here are gifted at either art, drama, or music, right?" Fidelio began to explain. "But some people, not including me, are here because they have other talents, they're called the endowed."

Harry took in this information. "What kinds of talents are you talking about?"

Fidelio looked unsure. "Charlie, maybe you or Billy could explain it better, seeing as you two are included. "

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'll try. So Harry, the kinds of talents we mean are more...out there."

Harry looked curiously at Charlie and Billy. "Examples, please?"

Billy looked at Charlie and Charlie looked back at him. "Alright, examples. Billy and I are both endowed. Billy can understand animals and talk to them." he paused for Harry's gasp and then continued. "I, myself, can hear people in photos and paintings and sometimes," Charlie bent in and lowered his voice a bit. "I can even go into them and talk to the people." Harry's eyes widened as he took in what he was hearing.

"I see." he said. "Well, now I know."

"Now you know." said Fidelio.

Just then the cafeteria began to clear and people began heading outside for break.

"You think we should go get Gabriel?" asked Billy.

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "I suppose out of the goodness of our hearts we could."

The four boys headed upstairs to fetch their grumpy friend. They came only to find the door locked.

"Gabe, let us in!" yelled Charlie.

"No! Go the hell away! I'm not really in the mood to talk to any of **you**!" he screamed.

"Well, fine then." said Billy and they went back downstairs. "What a spaz." They laughed and walked out onto the grounds where Olivia and Emma were waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been!" cried Olivia. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, who are you?" she looked at Harry who was staring at her dreamily. Charlie bumped him and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, um, hey. I'm Harry Potter." he puffed out his chest a little, trying to look masculine.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Olivia Vertigo."

"Pleasure." he took her hand and kissed it. Olivia smiled, Emma looked confused, and the other boys raised their eyebrows. Olivia took her hand away and looked at Harry, he was pretty damn cute in her opinion. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Olivia nodded and he took her hand and they walked away. Emma looked angry.

"Well, BYE then!" she squinted her eyes madly at them.

"Geeze, Em. Calm down." said Charlie.

"Yeah, don't freak, she'll come back." said Fidelio.

"Spaz." murmered Billy.

"ARGH! I'm not a **spaz**!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

"What's her problem?"

**Author's Note:**

**For some reason I had trouble writing chapter 4, especially ending it. I think I've got writer's block. Friggen A! Sorry it's not funnier. I'm having a slow day. Oh, for those of you who are wondering where Tancred and Lysander are, that will be revieled soon enough. R&R**


	5. Erm, Wand?

**What up? It's been a while since I've updated. My bad. I got really into my other Charlie Bone story and sort of forgot everything else. lol. I'll try to update more. I was just reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (again) and now I feel all inspired so hopefully this chapter will be good. Sorry if there's typos! Mmmkay! Here we go!**

Chapter 4

No one had seen Olivia or Harry for more than a moment since they had gotten together. They were nearly inseparable. Every day, Emma seemed to be growing more and more annoyed with Olivia. And Billy for that matter, he kept calling her a spaz and watching Emma flip out was twice as much fun as anything the rest of the group could come up with without crazy Olivia and the weird new kid there.

Tancred and Lysander had also been missing as well. They'd gone on a short exchange program but had finally returned and had met the new kid called Harry Potter. When hearing of his and Olivia's relationship Tancred seemed rather sadened, however they were both happy to be back with their friends in the grass.

Just as Billy was about to call Emma a spaz, Olivia came over -- alone, to everyone's surprise -- looking very distraught. She was white and shaking, clutching her arms like a crazy person. She walked over to her friends and sat down on the grass where she was bombarded with questions.

"Liv, where ya' been?" "You still with Potter?" "Where is he?" "Wait, what's wrong with you?"

Everyone stared at her expectantly but all she did was shake her head and lay down. They crowded around her worriedly.

"Olivia, what's happened to you?" Emma pleaded, fiddling anxiously with her hair while Fidelio started pulling up the grass absent- mindedly. A strong breeze blew around them -- coming from a suddenly angered Tancred -- that helped cool the hyper-ventalating girl off.

"What happened, Livvy?" Tancred demanded. "Was it that Potter kid?" An even bigger gust blew their hair about and a small cloud began forming over head.

"Cool it, Tanc. Let her talk," said Charlie, wiping the hair out of her face. Olivia sat up slowly and nodded at Tancred while still staring at the ground and holding herself, rocking slightly.

"I'll kill 'im!! I swear it!" Tancred got up and started to take off when Olivia called him back, "Tancred, don't go!" and he came and sat back down.

"I'm okay, really," she began to breathe normally. "I just got freaked out but I'm fine." She reached out and patted Tancred's hand: he blushed slightly.

"Potter freaked you out? Not surprised..." mumbled Gabriel.

Olivia glared at him and then shrugged slightly. When she didn't speak Emma renewed the topic. "What did he do?"

"Oh," she lowered her voice and shuddered. "He pulled out his wand--"

"WHAT!" came from all the boys.

"Where is he?! That friggen pervert!" Charlie shouted, causing a few heads to turn.

"Pervert?" Olivia was confused. "Oh! EW, NO! NOT what I meant! I mean a real WAND."

Now it was everyone else's turn to look confused.

"Like, you mean of the magical variety?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, Billy. It really was...magic." She stared dreamily into space. For a while, everyone was speachless. Eventually, Gabriel couldn't contain himself and spoke up, "Well, what the ruddy hell did he do?!" His sudden out burst pulled everyone out of their silence and they stared at Olivia again.

"He... he just... You guys aren't going to believe me," she exclaimed.

"Olivia, have you seen all the crazy shit that goes down at this school? Try us." said Lysander.

"Okay. He... made that Spencer kid fly across the room without touching him," she said awaiting their gasps.

"Erm, so what? He's tellekinetically endowed, big deal," said Fidelio.

"No no! He needs a wand to do it though! And he did other things with it too!"

"Like what?" they asked. Then she went into a long recelection about Harry Potter and his wand. "But don't tell anyone."

"I have a wand but I can't do things like THAT with it." Charlie said.

"I know, you think we should tell Dr. Bloor about him?" Billy suggested.

"I want to see it."

"Me too!"

"What? NO! You guys can't tell him I told you!" Olivia shrieked, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Let's go bother him about it."

"Maybe he can make me more manly..."

"What was that, Gabriel?"

"NOTHING."

"Argh! You guys just don't understand! Retards!!" In a huff Olivia hauled herself up and ran away.

"Erm...kay?"

"Hey, you guys," Harry said as he sat down. "Have you seen Olivia? I really need to talk to her..." He stopped and stared at the strange glares he was getting from them. "Er, did she already talk to you guys about what happened?"

"Show us your wand." commanded Charlie.

"W-what?"

"Your wand. Show us."

"Erm...uh...eh...I gotta go." Harry started running before they got violent.

"Get back here, Potter!"

"Show us your WAND!"

People's heads stared at them awkwardly.

"Come back! I NEED to be manly!!"

Then they chased Harry Potter until they came crashing into Olivia. Then they chased Harry Potter AND Olivia.

And no one else ever knew which wand they were talking about.

**Author's Note:**

**I officially smack myself in the face a thousand times for writing such a suck ass chapter. But, due to my lack of time, I shall post it anyway and perhaps replace it later when I think of something better. If anyone has suggestions for me PLEASE let me know. I'm really stuck. Oh, and in case you're wondering, if anyone else feels like writing a fanfic where Charlie and Harry meet that DOESN'T suck, go right ahead, I do not care. :-). I would, however, like to read it so let me know! ttyl. 'bye!**


End file.
